This invention relates generally to a liquid reservoir apparatus and particularly to an easily changeable liquid reservoir for providing the liquid to the applicator of a device for applying a conductive coating to the studs of a kinescope faceplate panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,265 describes a system for applying a conductive liquid to the studs of a color kinescope faceplate panel. The system receives a kinescope faceplate panel in a centered position with the panel facing downwardly. A plurality of conductive liquid reservoirs are arranged to move simultaneously in opposite directions beneath the panel to bring the paint reservoirs into the proximity of the studs which are embedded in the sides of the faceplate panel at known locations. Arranged in the liquid reservoirs are small drums which rotate through the liquid. Applicators are positioned near the drums and are brought into contact with the outside surface of the drums to apply conductive liquid to the applicators. Each of the applicators is brought into contact with one of the studs of the faceplate panel to apply the conductive liquid to the studs.
The device described in the aforesaid patent functions quite satisfactorily for the purposes intended. However, it has been found that the reservoir, drum and applicators need frequent cleaning and the conductive liquid is more uniform if it is constantly stirred, or agitated. The instant invention is directed to a reservoir in which the liquid is constantly stirred, which is readily removed and inserted without the use of tools, and which can be inserted from either of two orientations.